Her Fairy Tale Ending
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: This is the wedding of Sabrina and Puck, the one Buckley didn't write so i did." And he was glorious. His blonde hair glowed in the sunlight, and the only thing brighter than his hair was his smile."


"Take a deep breath," said the voice beyond the veil.

Sabrina smiled, and recognized the comforting presence of her sister. Her smile faltered once again. "Oh Daphne I don't know if I can do this." And it was true, she could feel her heart bursting against the fitted bodice of her dress.

"Oh please, we all knew this would happen," said a laughing voice. It was Red.

"Now now, Sabrina has a right to be nervous. After all it is her big day."

"Mom?" Sabrina felt close to tears. "Are they here?"

"Yes sweetie." Sabrina felt her mother's fingers flutter nervously around her hair. "Everyone of them is here. Now try to relax, today is supposed to be fun remember?"

"Yeah," sighed Sabrina. Anxiously she she intertwined and untwined her fingers together. "Is _he_ here?"

"Of course _he_ is," Daphne said.

"You know he wouldn't miss today for the world. He's been waiting for this moment just as long as you have," Red said.

"Oh the ceremony is about to start, I'll go get your father," With that Veronica Grimm left the room and shortly there after Henry entered the room.

"Sabrina." He breathed. "You look gorgeous," he looked at the two bridesmaids. "All of you do."

From beyond the glass pane music could be heard. It sounded like a thousand flutes playing Mendelssohn's Nocturne.

"Well this is it," said Red grabbing the bouquets. She handed the other posy of wildflowers to Daphne, and the bouquets of daisies, ferns and dandelions to Sabrina.

Daphne and Red walked out the doors of the house. Leaving Sabrina a few moments with her father.

"Sweetie, I know you're scared. But in the years your mother and I were gone, you did an amazing job taking care of your sister. And now you have grown into a strong, powerful woman. You can do this," Henry said his voice wavering, after all he was giving away his daughter.

Henry took her arm and led her through the doors. The music, provided by the pixies, was regal enough for any (future) Queen of Faerie's wedding. The weather had been kind, with a cerulean blue sky, the wind rustled through the leaves, and the smell of honey dew was strong in the air. Sitting in foldout chairs was almost all Sabrina's fairy tale friends. All of them shared big smiles with her, but she hardly noticed them. At the end of the aisle was him. And he was glorious. His blonde hair glowed in the sunlight, and the only thing brighter than his hair was his smile. Standing beside him was Basil, Sabrina's brother who smiled almost as brightly as the groom. If it hadn't been for Henry's hold on her arm, or the fact that there may be gopher holes in the yard, Sabrina would have run up the aisle. When she finally reached the make shift stage it was worth the wait, she hadn't seen Puck tear up since his father's death.

Henry let go of Sabrina and took her hand and placed it in Puck's.

"Dearly Beloved," started Charming. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Puck and Sabrina in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Charming continued to speak about what marriage is, and finally said, "the couple has decided to write their own vows, Puck?"

Puck took a deep breath, "Sabrina, you were my first friend. We may not have gotten along all the time, but you were there for me when I needed someone. And I want to be there for when you need someone. I want to always have you by my side and know you are mine. I've played some awful pranks on you, and I hope you aren't expecting those to stop once we are married." The guests laughed, and Sabrina beamed even more encouraging Puck to continue, "so Sabrina, I will be by your side everyday. And we will have everyday."

"Sabrina?" Charming encouraged.

Sabrina looked up at Puck, he noticed that her eyes were shining brightly. "Puck, the Trickster King, a villain, a King of Loafers and a Prince of Low Expectations. You are a spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts. Which means now I must be one of those, because now you are my spiritual guide. You are my prince and king, and a light in the complicated mess of my life. You're right in saying we have not always gotten along, but you've never stopped rescuing me. You have always been there for you, and now I will be here for you. I will be your Trickster Queen, a villain, a Queen of Loafers and a Princess of Low Expectations. And I do all this for you. I will stand by you for the rest of forever." Sabrina grinned glancing again into Puck's blue eyes. Puck was touched that she remembered all his childhood nick names.

"And now for the exchange of rings," Charming said smiling down at the young couple.

Puck pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket. "I, Puck, give you Sabrina this ring as a symbol of my love and everlasting commitment to you." He slipped the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit.

"I, Sabrina," her voice cracked as tears ran down her cheeks, "give you Puck this ring as a symbol of my love and everlasting commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride". Charming said, now beaming.

And as Puck pulled her to him he whispered. "You are more beautiful than any princess I have ever met, and I have met quite a few." Then they kissed. Sabrina could hear her family and friends cheering. Too soon they turned to face everyone, and found them all standing up. The pixies began to play Mendelssohn's Wedding March, as the newly weds proceeded down the aisle. They climbed into the car and headed to the reception hall.

The reception was held out doors. The pixies who had followed them, lit up the stone courtyard. Music was being played and there was lots of dancing and laughter. Shortly the sounds of millions of cicadas joined the band.

Many of their friends came up to congratulate them. And for once Sabrina wasn't comparing herself to the beauty of the princesses that surrounded her. She decided to take Puck's word to heart.

At the stroke of midnight Sabrina stepped up onto the staircase. "Time to throw the bouquet!" she said mischievously. She threw it, and as she turned she held a huge grin. For the bouquet had landed in Daphne's shocked hands. Everyone laughed as she blushed and looked at her long time boyfriend, Peter Pan.

The final slow dance started and Puck whispered conspiratorially into Sabrina's ear with a smirk, "I really hope she doesn't marry that wanna-be. I'd hate to have _him _to be my brother-in-law."

"Be nice," Sabrina scolded back lightly, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

This just made him laugh and pull her closer, making Sabrina sigh contentedly.

As they left the stone courtyard the former residents of Ferry Port Landing threw white rose petals over the newlyweds. Together they got in the car, where they were met by their Great Dane puppy Elvis II.

"Hey," said Sabrina pulling the dog onto her lap. "So where's this honey moon anyways?"

"You'll see," Puck said turning to smile sweetly at Sabrina.

_Two Years Later_

"Honey I'm home!" Puck said entering their small apartment kitchen. "Man I've always wanted to say that. So how was work?"

Sabrina ran up to Puck and grabbed his hands. "Puck...I'm pregnant..." she said nervously, waiting to see how he would react, she wasn't even sure how she felt.

She watched as a handful of emotions passed by on his face: shock, amazement, joy, wonder, and pride. He picked her up and spun her around, ending with a kiss. The short, chaste kiss quickly turned passionate. And as Puck pulled away he whispered to her, "you will make an awesome mother, Stinkpot."

"Thanks Trickster King. And I mean it."

For the whole night Puck wouldn't let Sabrina out of his sight. And when she woke up screaming from a nightmare, he quickly soothed her and lulled her back to sleep. As he lay looking up at his ceiling he wondered what he did to deserve such a great life.

**I Love Puck! Well when he's with Sabrina, he's sooo cute! So I decided to write the wedding that Michael Buckley did not. I don't own any of the characters, only this (cheesy) plot. So don't sue heheheh..Leave a comment, or else Puck's chimp army will come after you!**


End file.
